Cherry Blossoms, Darkness, Ramen and Shyness
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are either SasuSaku or NaruHina. Maybe both. Ratings vary.
1. Angel

**_01: Angels_**

**_A/N _**_Alright. This is the first One-Shot of my collection and all of these will be differently rated. Some may be SasuSaku, some may be NaruHina. Mainly SasuSaku however. I hope you enjoy my One-Shot and please review._

**_Rating_**_ T+_

**_Warnings? _**_Mentions of rape._

* * *

_"I remember all of those memories._

_The moments where the avenger would protect me with his very life._

_Why did he even bother?_

_I wasn't worth it._

_When he left, he had said thanked me._

_What did he actually thank me for?_

_Why?_

_What was the whole point of it._

_When I tried to kill Sasuke, those memories filled my head._

_He took advantage of that and tried to kill me._

_Twice._

_In one day._

_His grey eyes haunt me now._

_It was painful._

_Those dark orbs turned grey and evil._

_Sasuke was... was... crazy._

_The way he was at the bridge._

_He was extremely crazy._

_He tried to kill Kakashi._

_But, I understand why now._

_Konoha was the reason for all of his pain._

_That is why I defected from Konoha._

_I couldn't take it._

_I couldn't take all the insults I had gained from the people there._

_Calling me many names._

_Just because I loved the Uchiha._

_I_ wouldn't_ hurt anyone from Konoha._

_I couldn't._

_Then the news came that Konoha was destroyed._

_Pain filled me._

_Naruto had been killed._

_Sasuke killed him._

_I couldn't believe it._

_But, then I went and saw Konoha._

_Nothing was there._

_It was a pile of rubble._

_A man stood on that rubble._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_He attacked me._

_Raped me._

_And then killed me._

_Why am I telling you this?"_

I looked up at the angel that had the face of Sasuke.

The angel had a look of sadness and pointed at my stomach. _"You would have been pregnant." _He whispered and watched me carefully.

I gasped and closed my eyes. _"He's dead too Sakura. He killed himself." _I looked at the man. His eyes were soft.

_"Why?" _I asked.

He frowned. _"He was angry with himself. He hated what he had done. He went straight to hell. But... He had many regrets." _The angel whispered and his black wings wrapped around me and pulled me close to him.

_"I'm sorry... Sakura."_

He kissed the top of my head and I knew.

_"Sasuke... kun..." _I whispered and let my tears fall once again.

* * *

**_A/N _**_I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be giving you another one soon. Arigatou for reading._


	2. Broken Heart

_**03 ****Broken Heart**_

_**Pairing **SasuSaku_

**_Rating_**_ T_

**_Warnings?_**_ None._

**_Disclaimer _**_Still don't own Naruto._

* * *

**_A/N_ **I noticed something. The last one-shot I screwed up the ratings and all of that. I fixed it now and I hope you enjoy this one-shot...

* * *

I am breaking her heart.

I break it everyday.

I _never_ meant to do that.

I did not ask her to love me.

Yet she does.

Why?

I am a bad person.

I have tried to murder her on many occasions.

I am now staring her down.

Green eyes were now crying.

Was she crying for me once again?

She doesn't deserve me breaking her heart.

Nobody deserves this.

Definitely not her.

She should forget me.

I could force her to forget me.

But I couldn't stand there and not see the love in her eyes.

My starlight eyes watched her.

Then I noticed something.

On her shirt.

Dark crimson liquid was present.

She coughed up blood and collapsed.

She screamed my name before going silent.

I ran to her.

With every ounce of speed I had.

I gently lifted her up.

She was cold.

Her skin was already white.

I ran my fingers through her bloody pink locks.

I leaned down and kissed her lips.

I tasted the metallic taste of blood.

She was gone.

I couldn't hear her pulse.

I closed my eyes and let out a scream of anguish.

I would avenger.

And make the bastard pay for this.

And then hope she forgives me for this.

From where she is now.

In Heaven.

* * *

**_A/N_ **Eh... I wrote that at school... during English... oh well. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for my stuff up on the last chapter...


End file.
